Vampire
by vahanian
Summary: When Chris is turned into a demon and tries to kill his family, his grief threatens to destroy the world.


Good witch- I couldn't agree more, evil Chris stories are just the best.

Firepony 16- Chris is 15 and Wyatt is 18. They do have cousins but I don't like to add them in. I prefer to concentrate on Wyatt and Chris.

Lady of Chaos- Thanks for the advice and the review it was greatly appreciated.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Charmed characters, I'm just borrowing them from Aaron Spelling.

Chris Halliwell ducked as a fire ball was hurled towards his head, by a very large and very angry demon. He quickly glanced around at the other family members who were engaged in the own battles with the various demons who had decided to surprise them, with an early morning attack. As another fire ball went whizzing past his head, this one definitely to close for comfort, he turned his attention back to his own fight.

" Given up, little white lighter." Taunted the demon.

"Nope, just getting started." he replied. The demons always made the mistake of going after him, as he was the littlest. A mistake that Chris was eager to correct him on. He thrust out both his hands, where blue electricity crackled, and shot it straight at the demon. The demon only had time to form a surprised 'o' before he was blasted apart. Unfortunately the force of the blast, catapulted Chris across the room where he smacked his head on the wall, and slid down to lie in a heap at the bottom.

He opened his eyes to see his dad and his mum kneeling down next to him, with Leo's hands outstretched obviously healing his head wound. As soon as his dad had finished he sat up.

"Whoa, slow down buddy, you took quite a hit." said Leo placing his hand on Chris's chest to stop him raising.

"What happened?" asked Chris looking around at the now demon free living room.

"Wyatt vanquished them all when he saw you getting thrown across the room." replied Piper.

"You could have done that earlier before I imitated the human cannonball." groused Chris good naturedly to Wyatt as he stood up.

" What and miss all the demon action." replied Wyatt smirking. Even through Wyatt was laughing, Chris could tell that he was still angry at what the demons had done to his little brother.

" Well I have to get back to work" said Paige with a sigh " my lunch break ended about half an hour ago."

About ten years ago the Elders had allowed the Charmed Ones to put a spell on the manor, so that it still looked the same on the outside, but inside four new rooms were added to accommodate all the Halliwell line so that they could still continue living together.

" Yeah me as well" said Phoebe, " could you drop me off on the way?"

" Sure, hop on." joked Paige, and with a salute and a wave, they were both gone.

"Well thanks for the help guys" said Chris " they just showed up out of no where."

"Not to worry, peanut" said Piper, " Wyatt can you drop me back at P3?"

" Sure thing mum" said Wyatt. He turned o Chris, " later squirt," and with that they were both gone.

" Are you going to be ok buddy?" asked Leo.

"Yeah sure thing dad." replied Chris.

" I'll see you tonight then" and with that he orbed out.

" And then there was one." said Chris before he started to clean up the room.

xxxx

Chris was so intent on his cleaning that he didn't notice a bat fly in through the open window, until it sat on a pile of rubbish that he had been about to clean. The bat was bigger compared to your normal sized bats but smaller than a bird. It was blue-black in colour and had bigger pincers that almost looked like teeth. Chris felt a sharp pain in his hand as he tried to shoo the bat out of the window.

"Ow, I can't believe you bit me." said Chris indignantly as he promptly hit it out of the window with a rolled up newspaper.

Thinking no more on it he went back to his work.

Later that evening his family started coming home. As most of them could orb, there was no real need for them to have cars, so they all got home at the same time. The lights were all off and usually Chris, who had inherited his mother's culinary skills, had dinner ready.

"Chris?" shouted Wyatt, " Chris are you here?"

After searching the whole house, they still could not find him anywhere.

" I know he's here somewhere, I can sense him" said Wyatt frustrated.

"Let's try this" said Phoebe

"_Show us what we know is near,_

_Bring us Christopher Halliwell here.__"_

After the white light disappeared they were all shocked to find a bat in its place.

"What the" started Henry before the bat began to grow upwards. In it's place now stood Chris. His hair was messed up and his fingernails had grown to three times their normal size but what was most shocking was that Chris's eyes were red and his two top teeth were stretched down to touch his bottom lip.

"There" he said cocking his head to the side, " that's better."

His family wasted no time in diving for cover.

"What are you afraid?" taunted Chris, " you should be." he shouted Chris as he stretched out his hand.

"He's a vampire" shouted Paige, who had turned into one herself a few years ago.

Chris's white lighter/witch powers had combined with his vampire powers, so that he was now throwing fire from his fingers instead of electricity.

"Cool, I'm even stronger than you Wyatt." Chris said grinning, " I'll see you all real soon." he promised as he orbed away in a cloud of black smoke.

Phoebe ran around the room with a fire extinguisher, trying to put out the fires that Chris had caused.

"Wyatt can you sense him?" asked Piper.

"Yes, he's still got a bit of humanity left in him, he's not lost yet." said Wyatt sighing in relief. "Coop, Henry you two stay here."

"Why where are we going?" asked Paige.

"To get my brother back." said Wyatt with a dark look on his face.

When they orbed into the cavern, they saw Chris standing in front of a throne, with his back to them talking to a man. Without even turning around Chris flung out his arm and tk all of his family up against the wall. He turned with a fire ball aimed at his family, when he was surprised to see that Wyatt was still standing were he had orbed in.

"You know, this twice blessed thing is getting to be a right pain in the neck." said Chris angrily to Wyatt.

"You have no idea." said Wyatt, flinging Chris across the room. Chris's lapse in concentration meant that his family had fallen down from the wall and were now engaged in trying to kill the vampires. Just as Wyatt was about to kill the king, Chris orbed in front of him.

"What are going to do, big brother? Kill me?" said Chris smirking. He realised that him and the king were the only ones left in the cavern, but he knew they were both safe as his family wouldn't dare hurt him.

"Chris kill them." said the king from behind him. Chris call two fire balls to each of his hands and he threw them at his family, only to have them bounce off of Wyatt's shield.

"Oh, very clever Wyatt." shouted Chris angrily.

"Yeah I thought so, but this is even better. Watch." said Wyatt, turning to look at the king. Wyatt raised his hand, and without saying a word, the king started to burn up from the inside.

"No" shouted Chris lunging forward to try and save him, only to feel two sets of strong arms pulling him back away from the fire. He struggled and punched out at the people who held him, only vaguely aware that he was only hurting himself.

xxxx

Wyatt watched in agony as Chris flung himself forward to try and save the king. He reached for him at the same time as Leo did and they both managed to pull the struggling teen away from the fire that would have surely killed him too. They watched as the king died and then looked at Chris whose eyes were changing back to their normal green colour and his teeth which shrank back into his mouth. His head lolled back as Wyatt let out a strangled cry.

"It's ok son he must be tired." said Leo placing his hand on Wyatt's shoulder, "let's take him home.

xxxx

Chris woke to a loud inhuman screech and he sat bolt right up in bed. The last thing he remembered was trying to kill his family, and the grief threatened to engulf him once more. The windows in his room smashed under the pressure of the wail, when a woman wearing a grey tattered dress jumped through the window and started screeching. On instinct Chris threw out his hands causing the woman to burst into flames, but not before the damage was already done.

Just then the rest of his family raced into his room, just in time to witness Chris changing into a Banshee.

"Wyatt, don't let him leave." shouted Leo.

Wyatt lunged for Chris just as he flung out his arm and sent him crashing into the wall. He gave a ear piercing screech and jumped out of the window.

"We have to stop him before he makes his first kill." said Phoebe, " The call will be too strong for him to resist."

"By why is he a Banshee, I thought they only targeted people in pain?" said Coop.

"Chris is in pain," explained Wyatt, "He's ashamed that he tried to kill us, and that's what caused the Banshee to come. He grief must be unbearable." He said with a sigh.

"We have to get him back," Leo started to say when the whole manor started shaking violently, and Phoebe gasped and clutched her head.

"What's wrong?" asked Piper moving closer to her sister.

"It's Chris. His pain is tearing the earth apart. No Banshee has ever been as powerful as a Charmed son. He's going to destroy the planet." moaned Phoebe still clutching her head.

"We have to move quickly," said Leo, " I can't sense him. Wyatt, I need you to think where would Chris go to think or to be alone?"

"Golden gate bridge." said Wyatt, and before they could stop him, he orbed out.

xxxx

When Wyatt got to the bridge, it was raining and lightening streaked across the sky. He glanced around, and when he saw Chris he let out a strangled cry. Chris was literally hanging over the edge, with only one hand holding on to one of the support beams.

"Chris, step away from the edge." said Wyatt anxiously.

Chris turned his head slightly and on seeing Wyatt the bridge began to shake aggressively. Wyatt realised with a start, that some how Chris was causing the shaking and the weather. He sensed four people orb in behind him and he waved his hand frantically at them, so that they didn't spook Chris and cause him to lose his already lax grip on the bar.

" Chris, I'm here to help you." Wyatt pleaded, inching closer to where Chris stood.

"Why would you want to help me I tried to kill you all, twice." shouted Chris above the noise. At these words the thunder rumbled over their heads and lightening streaked across the sky.

"Chris, you could never hurt us. It wasn't you. You weren't thinking straight." Wyatt tried to bargain, still inching close to the sobbing teen. " Chris I love you and it will kill me if anything happened to you, so please come away from the edge."

Chris started to sob even harder and it seemed the fight had gone out of him as he collapsed and slid down the bar, his complexion and clothes changing back to the ordinary colour. Wyatt lunged for Chris before he could take a nosedive off the bridge, and wrapped him in a protective hug. It wasn't until he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see his dad, that he realised he had been sat there gently rocking Chris back and forth.

"Come on son, lets get you both back to the manor." said Leo gently.

xxxx

Chris woke up to realise that he was safely tucked up in his bed. Not remembering how he got here, he searched through his memory until his mind played over the most recent events. He had tried to kill his family and nearly destroyed the world as well. He felt despair start to raise in his stomach slowly, until he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." he called.

The door opened to reveal his mum, dad, aunt Paige and aunt Phoebe and Wyatt.

"Phoebe sensed you were awake and felt your emotions starting to get the better of you." said his mum coming to sit by the side of him.

" We don't blame you Chris." said his dad tenderly.

"Yeah, nearly everyone in this family has tried to kill each other before." said Wyatt with a chuckle.

" Yeah, I turned into a vampire and tried to bite my sisters." said Paige with a grimace.

" And I tried to kill Paige when I turned into a fury." said Piper somewhat sheepishly.

" And I nearly killed both my sisters when I was Queen of the Underworld." said Phoebe with a frown.

"And I tried to kill you all when Vicus tried to turn me evil." said Wyatt, a bit to enthusiastically. " See so you not normal until you have tried to kill us at least once." said Wyatt cheerfully.

They all turned to look at Leo expectantly, " Don't look at me, I'm an angel." said Leo with his head held high. Everybody burst out laughing, and Chris knew that he was going to be alright, because his family would never have it any other way.


End file.
